Kasih Sayang Ayah
by Raika Miyazaki
Summary: Sayangnya ayah pada putrinya itu sepenuh jiwa, tak mampu dilukis atau diwakilkan kata-kata. Bagi sang ayah, senyum putrinya itu penghapus murka dan letih lelahnya, dan airmata putrinya jadi siksa baginya dan sedih putrinya jadi musibah baginya. / Special for Happy Father's Day XD / Semi-Canon / Sasuke Feels / Happy reading minna :D


**Kasih Sayang Ayah**

 **Disclamer** : _Naruto_ by Masashi Kishimoto

 _Kasih Sayang Ayah_ by Kudo Widya-chan Edogawa

 **Character** : Uchiha's Family  & Boruto Uzumaki

 **Genre** : Family / Drama

 **Rate :** T

 **Warning** : OOC , Typo(s) yang bertebaran, Semi-Canon , dll.

 **Summary** : Sayangnya ayah pada putrinya itu sepenuh jiwa, tak mampu dilukis atau diwakilkan kata-kata. Bagi sang ayah, senyum putrinya itu penghapus murka dan letih lelahnya, dan airmata putrinya jadi siksa baginya dan sedih putrinya jadi musibah baginya.

 **A/N** : Inspirasi ini ada saat aku membaca artikel kecil di grup sosmed yang ku ikuti. Jadi kupikir akan cocok kalau diperagakan oleh Sasuke ya notabenya sekarang adalah sesosok ayah ahahahaha :D **Happy Father's Day XD**

.

.

 **Hope you like this. :D**

.

.

.

 **Happy Reading…..**

.

.

Sayangnya ayah pada putrinya itu sepenuh jiwa, tak mampu dilukis atau diwakilkan kata-kata. Bagi sang ayah, senyum putrinya itu penghapus murka dan letih lelahnya, dan airmata putrinya jadi siksa baginya dan sedih putrinya jadi musibah baginya.

Seorang ayah punya sejuta impian untuk putrinya, walau harus mengorbankan dirinya dia selalu rela, bahkan jika nyawanya bisa ia bagi, pasti dia akan membagikannya untuk anaknya tercinta. Bagi sang ayah, pelukan ikhlas putrinya menyambutnya bisa jadi lebih berarti dan lebih indah dari bahagia apapun di dunia ini. Apapun akan dia lakukan untuk melindungi keluarganya termasuk putri tercintanya.

Dan itulah mengapa sang keturunan terakhir Uchiha ini mengerti akan hal itu dan merasa dirinya akan melakukan apapun untuk putri tercintanya –Sarada.

Namun detik ini, dia harus melepaskan putri tercintanya, untuk membuka lembaran kebahagiaan dirinya bersama sosok laki-laki berambut pirang berbentuk seperti daun dan memiliki dua guratan tipis di kedua pipinya, tak lupa mata S _ea Blue_ miliknya –mengingatkan sosok itu seperti rival sekaligus sahabat terbaiknya.

Saat ini, di hadapan ramainya orang-orang bersuka cita menyambut kedua mempelai yang telah resmi mengikat janji suci mereka di hadapan Tuhan itu, sebenarnya ia ingin menumpahkan airmata jika saja ego Uchiha miliknya tidak melekat, mungkin dengan gamblangnya dia akan menangis seperti wanita berambut sewarna bunga musim semi itu –walau kini warnanya agak memudar, namun bagi pria itu sosok wanita yang dicintainya sepenuh hati yang ada disampingnya ini sangatlah cantik apapun kondisinya.

"Nee~ Sasuke- _kun_? Lihatlah putri kecil kita sudah tumbuh dewasa bukan?" Ucap Sakura lirih dan tetap menatap Sarada beserta sosok pemuda yang saat ini resmi menjadi Suami dari putri pasangan Sasuke dan Sakura, Boruto Uzumaki.

"Hn." Jawab Sasuke dengan ciri khas miliknya. Entah artinya pun tidak banyak yang tau, tapi hanya sang istrinya yang mengerti jawaban dari suaminya itu.

Sasuke memandangi putrinya dalam-dalam dengan tatapan sulit untuk dilukiskan oleh kata-kata. Sekelebat ingatannya terbayang jelas memutar semua kenangan akan putrinya hingga saat itu.

Dirinya sangat menyesal karena tidak dapat melihat putri tersayangnya itu lahir dan bagaimana dia tumbuh di usianya sampai saat itu menginjak 12 tahun. Dirinya pun hampir tega membuat gadis kecil replika dirinya itu dan menganggap gadis kecilnya itu seorang musuh, dengan menghunuskan pedang _Kusanagi_ miliknya saat dirinya dan putri kecilnya itu bertemu.

Kadang perasaan bersalah membuncah hati Sasuke. ' _Kenapa aku tega sekali hampir membunuh penerus klan-ku sendiri._ ' Selalu dia ucapkan dalam hati jika mengingat betapa buruknya dia sebagai seorang ayah. Namun pikirannya itu selalu berhasil ditepis oleh wanita yang telah menariknya menuju cahaya kebahagiaan. Walau dulu dirinya meninggalkan wanita itu sendirian selama 12 tahun dan membesarkan putri mereka seorang diri, Sakura tetaplah Sakura, wanita yang mencintainya dengan sepenuh jiwanya.

Namun dirinya mencoba mengulang semuanya dari awal –setelah mengakhiri perjalanan penebusan dosa nya. Walau putri kecilnya kala itu masih agak sulit menerima dirinya kembali pulang –mengingat Sarada masih suka menghindar darinya, namun Sasuke bisa melihat sedikit guratan senang di wajah putri kecilnya itu bahwa ayahnya telah kembali.

Sasuke merasa dia telah memiliki tempatnya untuk ' _Pulang_ '. Sakura dan Sarada-lah yang menjadikan alasannya untuk pulang, dimanapun dirinya berada tempatnya pulang adalah bersama orang-orang yang dicintainya, keluarga kecilnya.

Sasuke menebus semua waktu yang selama bertahun-tahun dia lewatkan. Dirinya mencoba kembali membangun dan mengulang semua dari awal dengan keluarga kecilnya. Segala bentak dan tawa, segala bahagia dan kecewa, semuanya bisa kembali Sasuke rasakan saat bersama dua orang yang sangat dicintainya –yang mungkin dulu dia beranggapan tak akan merasakan hal itu lagi semenjak kehancuran klannya, mendadak semuanya terpampang jelas dan seakan melekat tak mau lepas.

Namun akhirnya Sasuke menyadari dalam hidupnya sampai masa ini, tak ada pelepasan yang lebih berat melebihi hari ini. Sejujurnya dia takkan pernah siap untuk menikahkan anaknya. Sasuke merasa takkan pernah siap untuk melepaskan bagian dari darah juga jiwanya.

Bila bukan karena Sarada sudah waktunya memiliki pendamping hidup dan mencari kebahagiaannya bersama pria yang dicintainya, tentu selama-lamanya Sasuke ingin bersama putrinya. Masih tak rela untuk melepasnya pergi.

"Sasuke- _kun_?"

"Hn?"

"Ayo, kau pasti memiliki kata-kata yang ingin kau ucapkan, bukan?" Tepukan ringan Sakura di punggung Sasuke

"Ya." Sasuke mulai bangkit dari kursi meja presepsi pernikahan anaknya dan berjalan kearah dimana kedua mempelai itu berada. Dalam hati, banyak hal yang Sasuke pertanyakan dan serasa ingin sekali dia melontarkan semua pertanyaan yang ada dalam benaknya pada sosok pria yang saat ini tepat berada di hadapannya bersama sang putri tercintanya. Sepertinya sekarang Sasuke mengerti perasaan orangtua Sakura saat dirinya meminta ijin untuk memiliki Sakura di hidupnya untuk hidup bahagia bersamanya –walau tidak dipungkiri bertahun-tahun dirinya meninggalkan Sakura untuk menebus dosa-dosanya itu.

"Sasuke- _shishou_." Sasuke hanya menatap kearah pria yang sudah resmi menjadi suami dari putrinya itu lekat. Sasuke merasa gundah dan mencoba menenangkan perasaanya yang membuncah di hatinya. Perlahan ia menutup matanya dan mengambil nafas untuk merilekskan pikiran dan juga hatinya.

"Boruto. Ada hal yang ingin kutanyakan padamu. Dan tolong jawab dengan serius." Matanya _obsidian_ miliknya terbuka dan menatap penuh dengan keseriusan terhadap pria yang ada didepannya kini.

"Apakah kau bisa menjaga putriku melebihi saat aku menjaganya? Menyayanginya tanpa syarat? Mengajarinnya tanpa penat? Dan rela berkorban untuk Sarada apapun yang terjadi?" Sasuke hanya menatap intens kearah dua bola mata _Sea Blue_ milik murid dan anak dari rival sekaligus sahabatnya ini.

"Sasuke- _shishou_ , Aku! Uzumaki Boruto! Akan menjaga putrimu, menyayanginya, mengajarinya, dan aku akan rela mati demi dia, dan kubuat dia bahagia melebihi dirimu yang menjaganya dan membahagiakannya!" Ucap Boruto penuh dengan kesungguhan hati pada pria dihadapannya kini yang telah resmi menjadi ayah menantunya.

Sasuke hanya terdiam mendengar ucapan Boruto. Namun sesaat kemudian, dia menampilkan senyuman miliknya, walau tipis namun masih bisa terlihat oleh Boruto dan Sarada, bahwa kini Sasuke tersenyum dengan sangat tulus. Boruto tidak menyangka bisa melihat senyuman _Master_ -nya itu.

"Boruto. Aku benar-benar minta tolong. . . jaga Sarada baik-baik. Sebab dia putriku yang lebih berharga dari apapun. Karena itu, buatlah dia bahagia. Lebih bahagia dibandingkan siapapun, bahkan lebih bahagia dibanding saat dia bersamaku." Sasuke benar-benar menumpahkan seluruh isi hatinya. Membuang segala ego _Uchiha_ miliknya. Yang hanya dia inginkan adalah mengatakan apa yang ada dihatinya.

Tanpa diduga, Boruto melangkahkan mendekati Sasuke.

" _Shishou_ , aah Sasuke- _san_. Aku berjanji dengan mempertaruhkan nyawaku. Aku pasti, akan membahagiakan Sarada melebihi anda membahagiakanya!"

"Papa. ." Sarada tak kuasa menahan harunya melihat sang ayah begitu sayang terhadapnya.

"Terimakasih. . ." Hanya ini yang bisa Sarada katakan untuk ayahnya. Sasuke tak dapat mencegah setetes air mata mengalir di pipinya. Perasaannya tak bisa dia ungkapkan dengan kata-kata.

" _Teme_! Akhirnya kita jadi besan juga." Ucap sang _Nanadaime_ Hokage –Naruto sambil merangkul mesra(?) sahabatnya itu. Oh tak tau kah kau, Naruto. Anda telah merusak moment mengharukan ini.

"Lepaskan aku, _dobe_." Desis Sasuke melepas rangkulan Naruto.

"Haaah, kau tidak asik, _teme_. Akhirnya kita kan jadi keluarga. Masa kau tidak senang?"

"Terserah kau saja." Naruto yang pada dasarnya sudah bebal akan sikap Sasuke memilih untuk menatap kedua putra-putrinya kali ini. Namun Naruto tau satu hal, Sasuke membuang seluruh ego miliknya untuk hari ini. Yaaaah. . . bagaimana pun dia akan mengalami hal yang sama seperti Sasuke bukan? Melepas putrinya, Himawari jika sudah waktunya dia harus berbahagia dengan orang yang dicintainya?

"Hm, Sarada-chan. Apa yang kukatakan hampir sama dengan ucapan Sasuke. Tapi aku yakin jawabanmu pasti akan sama dengan Boruto. Jadi aku harap kalian selalu bahagia. Dan, Boruto. Jaga baik-baik Sarada. Buatlah dia bahagia seperti aku membahagiakan ibumu." Naruto hanya bisa tersenyum khas miliknya pada mereka berdua.

"Hokage- _sama_."

"Mulai sekarang panggil aku ' _papa_ ' sama seperti kau memanggil Sasuke, hahahaha. . . ."

"Hn." Sasuke hanya memutar matanya bosan melihat tingkah rivalnya ini tak akan berubah walau dimakan jaman sekalipun. Namun seulas senyum menghiasi wajah tampannya itu.

"Boruto, aku pegang janjimu. Jika kau menyakiti Sarada, Kupastikan _ameterasu_ milikku akan menghanguskan dirimu menjadi abu."

"Aku tak akan membiarkan hal itu terjadi- _ttebasa_! Karena tidak akan menarik kata-kataku adalah jalan ninjaku!" Ucap Boruto dengan penuh keyakinan tinggi.

.

.

~ Owari ~

.

.

Widya : Hallo apa kabar semua, lama tak jumpa :D kembali lagi dengan author kawaii ini huohohohohoho XD #digebukin para reader *ampuuun X(

Widya : yooosh XD sebenarnya nih fic kubuat bulan februari loh huahahahahahaha :v karna hari ayah bulan November jadi ya gitu huohohohohohohoho :v Special thanks for **FOKUS** karna memberi info yang membuatku bisa bikin fic ini huohohohohoho walau harus rombak sih tapi intinya sama hihihihihi :3

Naruto : peranku lebih dikit ternyata #merhatiin isi fic

Widya : weeeh Naruto-nii XD lama tak jumpa. Aku rindu padamuuuuuu #peluk Naruto

Naruto : #reflek hindar. Maaf aku dah punya hinata :p lagian dah bagus ga nongol" lagi biar fandom Naruto mengalami pengurangan author sableng :p

Widya : huweeeeeee….. kejamnya kau dengan imouto-mu ini T-T dan tau deh yg punya bini mah beda rasanya :p

Naruto : lah situ juga bukannya dah taken ya? #nyengir lima jari

Widya : #jleb di hati / Ni, nii-chan tau dari mana /

Naruto : apa sih yg ga diketahui oleh nanadaime ini :v

Widya : njiiir make kekuasaan =.=" iya dah iya ampun hokage-sama (=.="a

Naruto : hohohoho….. namanya ternyata mirip sama chara di L&G itu ya Cuma ketuker doang. Siapa namanya? Retsu apa Res..

Widya : _Hyperskill active : Elemental Strom_ #Element es, petir, api langsung mengarah ke Naruto

Naruto : a, apa"an itu tadi #gosong seketika

Widya : ini skill di game _Elsword_ dari charku tipe _elemental master_ :p abisnya mau ceplosin aja na, nama pacarku disini / p, privasi itu namanya baka-niichan X/

Naruto : kan baru kali ini kau pacaran huhohohohohoho jadi boleh lah sebarin :v

Widya : mau ku keluarkan skill lainnya, desu? Mungkin setelah ini paman Teuchi akan membeli 'Naruto' dariku setelah ini :3 #nyiapin pedang berselimut api

Naruto *glek. Wakatta, aku tidak mau mati terpanggang.

Widya : nah gitu dong :3

Naruto : *dalam hati(bagaimana pacarnya bisa tahan sama nih author ya. Heran -.-")

Widya : haaaaaah kalo mengingat Elsword Indo jadi sedih :'( ditutup migrasi ke server amerika sih T-T mana bisa ikut main kalo begitu. Hiikks Sayonara charku T-T kalo pun aku migrasikan ID-ku, tetap aja aku ga bisa main, nyari mati main ke server luar T-T huhuhuhuhuhu sayonara #galau mode on

Naruto : kalo ga salah pacarmu itu dari game itu ya?

Widya : he eh… ba, banyak kenangan disana. Hummm sama saja seperti game lamaku yg sepi pemainnya T-T aku mah apa atuh T-T tau deh dia mau kemana nanti mainnya aku mah ikut '-'

Naruto : pukpukpuk yaudah kita kesampingkan dulu deh.

Widya : iya, mesti balas review yg ga login ya. Yaudah nii-chan bacain dong ga banyak kok :/ sukur" yg review vic sebelumnya baca balasan yg ga login. Aku masih mau berkabung nih T-T

Naruto : yaelah nih anak atu =.=" Ok aku akan membalas review di fic" **Anata no tame ni (Untukmu)** ". Yang pertama dari **yusril**. Hmm? Mau dilanjut bagaimana? Disitu kan udah begitu endingnya. Dan sue kali disitu membuat Hinata-chan'ku mati #kebakar emosi

Widya : Hadeeeeh kenyataannya Hinta-nee masih hidup juga =.=" oh ya Yusril-san, gomen itu oneshot jadi mana mungkin ada lanjutannya, lagian memang ga ada omakenya juga ahahahahaha XD mungkin anda bisa baca fic ini kalo mau :3. Lanjuut XD

Naruto : selanjutnya dari **NN**. Glek, sa, sama Neji?! Yang benar saja-ttebayooo!

Widya : tenanglah nii-chan =.=") maafkan Naruto-nii ya, dia mah suka gitu =.=") eeh beneran nangis kah? Mau tisu? Aku jualan kok masih ada sisa stok XD #digetok Naruto-nii

Naruto : boleh otak dagang tapi ga gitu" juga kali. Dah lanjut yang terakhir dari **special**. Hah? Nicknya aneh amat special apaan? Special fansmu neh? Untung realnya ane ga jomblo =.=" sadis juga nih author atu =.="

Widya : hmmm? Ga tau, mungkin ga untukku doang kok, tapi yg lain juga hehehehehe XD ahahahaha horeeee bisa bikin orang mewek –termehek-mehek ga? huehehehehhe :v kalo jiwa psiko-ku kumat ya efeknya gitu tega menistakan para char :v yooosh sukur" anda membaca fic naruto satu ini hehehehe.

Naruto : akhirnya kelar juga-ttebayooo…..

Widya : yoooosssshaaaaaa. . . . . maaf ya baru nongol lagi. Ternyata aku cukup sibuk di real. Sue semester kali ini ga bisa main" dosennya nauzubillah semua =3=" jangankan buat nulis fic, nyentuh laptop aja cuma buat tugas =3= penyiksaan sekali ini huhuhuhuhuhu…. T-T dan maaf juga kalo pendek ficnya =.=").Silakan review ya. Menerima flame asalkan ngeflame ceritanya dengan alasan yang jelas dan bisa memberi solusi, dan bukan ngeflame karakternya. Silakan readers yang terhormat meninggalkan review untukku :) Sampai jumpa di fic berikutnya ya :D

.

.

.

.

.

Sign,

Kudo Widya-chan Edogawa


End file.
